Lo que Tai sintió realmente
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Él la quería. Ella quería a otro. Esperaba que fuera feliz.


**~Lo que Tai sintió realmente~**

Ese día estaba extrañamente nervioso, supongo que como iba a ir a un concierto de mi mejor amigo quería que todo saliera perfecto. Aunque sabía que sería así, Matt solo sabe hacer las cosas perfectas. Siendo sincero, no estaba nervioso solamente por eso. La razón de mi inquietud era pelirroja y mi mejor amiga desde hacía tanto que ya ni me acordaba. _Sora Takenouchi_.

En realidad hacía ya bastante tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que mis pensamientos rondaban demasiado a menudo por esa chica que jugaba conmigo al fútbol. Fue una progresión que creo que empezó en el mundo digital. Al fin y al cabo siempre estuvimos muy unidos. Sabía que podía confiar en ella, que cumpliría lo que le pidiese como proteger a mi hermana cuando estuvo enferma o traer a Matt antes de la lucha de Piedmon. Lo cierto es que creo que me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ella cuando fue capturada por Datamon, lloré como no he llorado en mi vida cuando no pude salvarla en un principio. Atravesé aquella barrera electrificada sin importarme lo que me sucediera porque ella estaba allí atrapada y no me iría sin rescatarla.

Supongo que fueron un cúmulo de situaciones que me llevaron a plantearme muchas cosas. Pero era muy niño aún y no hice nada. Más adelante tuvimos nuestros más y nuestros menos, de alguna manera siempre conseguía que se enfadase conmigo, creo que las chicas tienen un talento natural para desconcertarnos. Reconozco que cuando vomité en su sombrero debería haberla avisado pero lo de la horquilla nunca llegaré a entenderlo. El caso es que de una forma u otra siempre acabamos (o más bien acabé) arreglando las cosas. Sé que pase lo que pase la tendré ahí siempre.

Y bueno, como iba diciendo, ese día estaba nervioso. La razón era que por fin me había decidido a dar el paso y le iba a pedir una cita. Le había comprado como regalo de navidad un collar muy bonito, o al menos a mí me lo pareció, con todo lo que tenía ahorrado. Intenté peinarme lo mejor que pude aunque fracasé como siempre. Acabé por ponerme una cinta en el pelo, como hacía a menudo, y mi ropa de siempre. Tampoco quería parecer otro, quería que a ella le gustase lo que soy.

Cavilando sobre cada pequeño detalle estaba cuando Agumon me dijo que llegábamos tarde. Me asusté y eché a correr con mi digimon siguiéndome de cerca. Suspiré aliviado cuando llegué al lugar y me dirigí al camerino de Matt para desearle suerte. Entonces me extrañé al ver a Sora parada delante de la puerta, llevaba un regalo en los brazos y estaba algo sonrojada. La realidad me reventó en la cara en el momento en el que menos la esperaba. _A ella le gustaba Matt_.

No supe reaccionar al principio más que con incredulidad, pero después, al verle la cara, supe que sus sentimientos por nuestro amigo rubio eran sinceros. ¿Cómo no iban a serlo? ¿Por qué iba a gustarle yo teniendo para comparar al atractivo miembro de un grupo que parecía hacerlo todo siempre genial, tan serio y maduro? No podía competir con él. Puede que en el mundo digital, cuando vivíamos nuestras aventuras, de alguna manera yo fuera el líder del grupo. Así que en parte se podía decir que le había ganado esa batalla. Pero él me había ganado en otra mucho más importante: había conquistado el corazón de Sora.

Y allí estaba yo, con el regalo que tan ilusionado le había comprado en el bolsillo y observando cómo ella parecía deseosa de darle su obsequio y al mismo tiempo se moría de vergüenza. Me pareció lo más adorable y doloroso que vería jamás. Sentí mi corazón congelarse y caerse hasta golpear contra la cruda realidad y romperse en millones de pedazos. Me acerqué a ella y la empujé hacia la puerta mientras la sonreía y la miraba con tristeza. Al fin y al cabo quería que fuera feliz. Y si tenía que ser con alguien que no fuera yo, pues que fuese con Matt. Ella me echó una última mirada antes de entrar y yo sentí que sería la última que cruzaría con ella de esa manera. Algo se estaba desvaneciendo para pasar de ser lo más importante que tenía a la más dolorosa de mis heridas.

-Te deseo suerte, Sora -susurré mientras la observaba marcharse.

Agumon me miró y me dijo que me había vuelto más maduro. Yo no me sentí más maduro, aunque reí ante su comentario. Pero mientras reía, sentía que las lágrimas contenidas se agolpaban en mi pecho y aguardarían a una mejor ocasión donde pudiera echarlas.

Poco después nos fuimos de allí. Y en la primera papelera que encontré tiré el collar que le había comprado. Porque sabía que ahí se habían separado mi camino y el de ella. Porque debía decir adiós a mi primer amor.

_Esperaba que fuera feliz._

* * *

**N/A: Inspirado en la escena de Digimon 02 en la que Sora le da su regalo de Navidad a Matt, Tai la mira de forma extraña, como muy triste, y por eso se me ocurrió este corto fic. Espero que os haya gustado, porque en el fondo yo siempre creeré que él sentía algo por ella.**


End file.
